Son Of Light
by RedKHII
Summary: What if...Sora is Lightning and the Warrior of Light's son? (Really short summary; requested by Bighead98)


In a normal peaceful morning at the beautiful Destiny Islands with the sunrise changing the reddish – orange sky to the bright blue sky, it won't be a peaceful morning to the house belonging to the couple with strangely almost the same name; Warrior of Light and Lightning, although the latter is just hiding her real name Claire yet her friends and her husband knew how she would feel with her name like how they cope with her actual personality. The reason why today won't be a peaceful morning is…

"I can't wait to meet the baby!" One of Lightning's friends, a cheerful and upbeat girl named Vanille cheered happily when she and both their other friends have enter Lightning and Warrior's own house which got their surprise when the two are having a conversation about Claire's pregnancy before the surprising visit especially to Claire's annoyance, her own brother – in – law Snow open the door with his stupid grin but seeing Lightning's own sister and Snow's wife Serah, Lightning gave a tired sigh with a hand touching her stomach while Light, who although he is a warrior but not even Lightning knew where he used to live; wore a simple blue shirt, yellow pants, and blue shoes walked to greet the guests with a calm smile. "This is an unexpected surprise. I know Claire have talked about this from the phone but please come in for some tea…" but everyone stop when they hear Lightning giving a gasp and a sound of a thump to show Lightning has fallen on her knees on the floor which got Light to run towards Lightning to kneel beside her right side to his concern while Snow, Serah, Vanille, Hope, Fang and Sazh ran to the couple when Claire panted to Light with her hands still touching her stomach. "Light…it's here."

"The tea?" Snow asked his sister – in – law with a dumb confused expression and his question earning an eyebrow twitch from Lightning who confirmed with an annoyed tone of Snow's 'stupidity' to send everyone but Lightning frozen in shock. "The baby…" as Vanille, Hope, and Serah let out a scream in shock while Light exclaim with surprise still showing in both his face and tone. "But the doctor said next week…" yet Lightning grunted in pain and slight anger of the immerse pain from her stomach giving some slight kicks from her and Light's unborn child inside. "Yeah but the baby just said now and I bet he wants to choose now!"

...

Not having any time to call the local doctor of the islands or even taking Lightning to the hospital, the girls will help deliver the baby in Lightning and Light's bedroom while the men would wait at the living room although they would hear Lightning's screaming in pain and Serah, Fang, and Vanille shouting to help her inside the room, making Light going more worried than ever with Hope, Sazh, and Snow trying to calm him down with the former walking to sit on the arm chair next to Light to think of a question involving the child. "So Light…have you thought of the name for the baby?" as Light slowly lift his head to think while answering the young man's question with a small sad frown. "Well Claire and I were talking about if the baby would be a boy or a girl before everyone showed up but we both were surprised about the sudden time…"

"Your kid ain't the only one. On the day my boy Dajh was born, me and my wife were happening to be working and everyone else stopped as if they see a ghost!" Sazh exclaimed with a smile as Snow give a nod with his usual grin in his face when the men listen to the latter adding up the statement with a hand scratching the back of his blonde hair. "Yeah and I recently met a woman yesterday with her newborn boy; he was born from the recent rainy night. I keep forgetting the woman's name is either Rose or Rosso but I do know her son's name is Riku…" but Snow had to stop talking for the men hearing the door opening with Serah and Vanille walking up to make Light standing up off the chair with his fair – skinned face showing more concern than before although both Serah and Vanille have a small smile showing in their faces when the former told the four men to make them giving Light who is the last to smile. "Congratulations. It's a boy."

The men walked in the bedroom where Lightning is on the bed with the sheets covering her legs while holding her newborn son wrapped in a blanket on her arms with a smile as Fang finish clearing up when she commented the sleeping boy with a smile on her face. "What a sweetheart…a strange little one but still a sweetheart." As the men notice Light and Lightning's baby son has brown hair, which would make everyone wondering in confusion although Lightning and Light doesn't care as they are happy of their son with the two hugging their baby but at least, the baby slowly wake up from his nap to show the now parents' beautiful blue eyes. Everyone gave an awe sound as the baby make cute baby noises and squeals with a smile instead of crying as Lightning watch the baby looking outside the window to see the bright blue sky with laughs from his mouth which would motion the pink – haired mother to thought aloud of the name of her newborn child. "Sora…his name will be Sora because his eyes are blue as the sky."

* * *

Four years has passed and Sora became an active and upbeat young boy, his brown hair is now spiky and may show a slight tan than both his parents but it doesn't matter to stop him from having fun around the islands alongside his best friend Riku at the island not far from the main island as Light would row a bot to take Sora, Riku, and their friends Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka to that island. One time, Light was rowing his boat to take both Sora and Riku back to the main island when he stop to see Sora already at the wooden platform but the two witness Riku is talking to a young yet tall man with brown hair but doesn't look like he's from the main island. Although Riku and the man are talking about something important with the former holding something, Sora yelled out Riku's name to make him turn around and run to Sora who run back to the beach with Light watching the man with a small yet curious frown while hearing Sora and Riku talking with the former asking. "Hey, what was that all about?"

"Eh you know."

"Know what? Why won't you tell me? Who was that guy, somebody you know?"

"Maybe."

"Aw, there you go again! Just tell me!"

"I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret."

"Not with me you don't! I'm like the best secret keeper in the world!"

"Nice try!"

"Aww Riku!" Sora pouted as the two boys finally made it to Light's rowboat when Light witness the man turned around to walk away while Light finally row the boat back to the main island as Sora would pester Riku about a secret the latter possibly keep from the man yet leaving the two boys playfully argue, Light had a thought about the man to earn a soft frown from his face. "I sense…light from that man…I haven't felt a similar light of this since…" but Light quickly shook his head with a thin smile as the three finally arrived at the main island to notice Lightning and Riku's mother talking with the mayor with a young girl Sora and Riku's age with short red hair, blue eyes, and wears a sleeveless white dress and white and purple shoes hiding herself behind the mayor's legs especially from Light, Sora, and Riku when the three walked to the women and mayor…

* * *

Time do fly faster to both Lightning and Light as another ten years has passed to see Sora, Riku, and their new best friend Kairi have grown to be a bit mature with their son still an upbeat and optimistic young man. Since the day Sora and Riku met Kairi when they were four, Lightning and Light can see the three have become very close with the three continuously thinking about going outside the islands to possibly go to different worlds. Although going outside the islands seem to be dangerous, Sora's reason of seeing Kairi's real home seem to be acceptable as his parents would visit their favorite island to see the three building a raft though mostly Riku as Sora and Kairi would wander around the island yet one day, their raft is finally done and Sora have returned home to get ready for the promising day tomorrow. With Light's help in the kitchen, tonight's dinner is done alongside Lightning's bundle of food and drinks for Sora, Riku and Kairi as Lightning gives herself a nod with a small smile for her to call Sora from his room upstairs. "Sora, dinner's ready come on down!" although the sudden silence seem to confuse Lightning and Light as Sora would always reply even when Lightning called Sora's name again to try and listen for a reply. "Sora?" but unaware of the two…darkness has filled the Destiny Island from the strange storm…

* * *

It is unknown how the darkness would've lasted in the Destiny Islands as it is never ending darkness to those who were sleeping during the dark year until finally, the light have brought back the islands as well has the people but not all of the people as Lightning and Light were the last to wake up back in their house during the mysterious one year sleep yet they don't remember what happen but has memories involving a spiky brown haired boy named Sora. These memories of the strange boy were stuck in their heads especially in their everyday activities without asking anyone about the boy to won't confuse or annoy them yet the only person to talk about these memories is Kairi who also seem to remember about a boy her age named Sora. One day, Lightning and Light were happening to be walking back to their house from the beach where they witness Kairi surrounded by strange white creatures with a spiky red haired man in a black coat and a yellow dog but as the two ran to the beach to save Kairi, they stop to see she, the dog, the stranger and the white creatures have disappear in a trace as the two look around with Lightning asking her husband with a soft frown. "What was that? And what happened to Kairi?"

"I don't know but…I think I seen something similar than this before." Light calmly exclaimed aloud to make his wife turning to face him in confusion when the man explained a similar situation possibly a few or more years ago. "I remember going to the other island to get two four year old boys when I witness a boy named Riku is talking to another man who is not from the island…"

"Another man not from the islands?" Lightning questioned with curiosity, as the two were silent of the suspicion before they walked back to the islands, meeting with Lightning's friends along the way. A day after the incident with Kairi's disappearance has passed and Snow and Serah have been visiting Claire and Light as usual although seeing the two today seem to make the two somehow remembering something important that would make Lightning drop her plate on the floor to crack into pieces, shocking everyone while Light ran to his wife to see her frozen in shock and realization when Lightning whisper to her husband to make his aquamarine eyes also widening in surprise. "Light…I remember…we had a son…we had a son named…Sora!"

"Hey Claire! We're just here to tell you everyone saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi are back but you don't have to break a beautiful plate!" Snow gave a shocked pout – like expression as without a reaction of the sudden news, Lightning and Light quickly ran out of the house to run to the beach where they see people are also running out to the beach where Lightning and Light has stopped to see Kairi with two familiar teenagers with different clothing with the silver haired young man hugging his brown – haired mother while the spiky brown haired young man with bright blue eyes and a child – like smile waved at both Lightning and Light while shouting 'Mum! Dad!' somehow awoken the memories from his birth, the happiest memories alongside his mess up accidents and the day before the darkness have took the island a year ago in Lightning and Light's heads as the two first froze in shock yet quickly run to their reunited son with his arms wrapping around both his parents' waists with smiles showing in their faces when Lightning first pinched Sora's right cheek to make him giving a slight squeal and asking in surprise and pain. "H – Hey!? What was that for?" yet Lightning give her son a small chuckle from her smile when she exclaim to make Sora and Light confused of the pinch although the latter slowly gives a smile to both his son and wife. "Nothing but…don't ever go away without telling us first…"

* * *

A week later, Kairi, Lightning and Light climb off the latter's rowboat to visit Sora, Riku, and Kairi from their usual island as the two walk to the bended Paopu fruit where Sora and Riku are discussing about a sudden bottled letter from a king named Mickey about another adventure Sora and his new friends he mention Donald and Goofy were dealing for a year, as although Lightning and Light were concern for possibly losing him again but seeing Sora have indeed grown to be mature than before but still the active son they know and love, they agreed to let Sora and Riku go to another adventure with the former walking to their parents after receiving Kairi's good luck charm to assure the two with a smile for his promise. "I'm sorry Mum, Dad but…there are people who need my help and I have to help them…to help everyone."

"We understand Sora." Light nod in reply with his smile as the three wrap their arms for a warm embrace with Lightning assuring Sora with a calm smile to earn a nod from the boy. "Just be careful and come home when you and Riku are done…" for Sora to back away and give one of his usual child – like smile before the two watch Sora, Riku, and Kairi walking back down to the beach with Lightning muttering while lifting her head to see the reddish – orange sky of the sunset. "Sora has indeed grown since the last time we've seen him but…that is a good thing…" as she lower her head to look at Light who watches Sora, Riku, and Kairi rowing their own boat back to the main island while exclaiming aloud with his thin smile still in her face. "And he will be there to help anyone with Riku, Kairi, and even their friends, let light win over darkness and stop the fighting to send them to the right path…that is why Sora will always follow his heart."


End file.
